


The Girlfriend (Wife) Tag

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Jennie decides it's time to do the girlfriend tag video but Lisa insists it's technically the wife tag, since they're married, you know?





	The Girlfriend (Wife) Tag

“So many of you have requested this video so here it goes! The Girlfriend tag!”

“Shouldn’t it be _The Wife tag?_ I mean, we’re not girlfriends anymore, we’re married.”

“But no one really says that. The Wife tag? It doesn’t really have a ring to it.”

Lisa frowned and twisted around on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. “People might get the wrong impression, though.”

“My subscribers won’t get the wrong impression. They know we’re married.” Jennie shakes her head. “Right guys?” she says into the camera. 

When Lisa continues to level a frown at her, Jennie sighs and leans over to kiss her on the mouth. The younger girl doesn’t respond so Jennie pecks her lips until Lisa finally smiles and halfheartedly pushes her away. 

“That’s going to stop working eventually.”

“Yeah, when?” Jennie smirks. 

Lisa reaches out for her, grabbing the girl around her middle and laughing as Jennie shrieks and tries to wiggle out of her hold. Lisa, being much more adept at controlling her limbs, tightens her hold around Jennie and digs her face into her neck, smiling against her skin as the older girl finally gives up and giggles. 

“I fucking hate you, you know that right?”

“Sure you do.”

Jennie rolls her eyes and reaches forward to grab her phone off of the coffee table. She had selected a few questions from Twitter last night and copied them onto her notes so she could read them aloud. As she twists around in Lisa’s hold, the girl finally moves her face from Jennie’s neck and cheeses at the camera. 

“So what do we do?”

“Well I’ll just read the questions that I picked from my subscribers and we just have to answer them, sounds pretty easy,” she shrugs. 

Lisa nods her head and rests her chin on Jennie’s shoulder as her wife scrolls down on her phone. 

“Okay, so the first question is from @roses_are_rosie and she wants to know how did we meet?”

Lisa groans loudly and Jennie can’t help but laugh as she moves off of Lisa’s lap to face her sitting crisscrossed. The younger girl flips her hair over her shoulder and side-eyes her wife before looking at the camera and sighing. 

“Honestly, our entire backstory is so complicated.”

“And messy,” Jennie adds. 

“And messy,” Lisa nods in agreement. She strokes her chin, probably thinking of the best way to approach this question until she sighs and looks at Jennie. 

“Well, we were in university. I was a junior and you were a senior. We stayed in the same dormitory but you were a business major and I was in communications.”

“Hm,” Jennie nods. “We first met in a tutoring session because Jisoo unnie was helping you in mathematics and I had to sit there and wait for her to finish so we could go home together. You were so dumb,” Jennie smiled and broke into a loud laughter when Lisa chucked the couch pillow at her. 

“Shut up!” she frowned. “Keep in mind guys, she wouldn’t stop staring at me the entire time. I thought something was on my face or that I had a booger in my nose. I was freaking out the entire time,” Lisa said to the camera. 

“I was only staring because you were working on derivatives but you acted like Jisoo wanted you to design plans for a rocket. Did you even understand what she was teaching you?”

“No,” Lisa scoffed. “I was lucky I even managed to pass with a C.”

Jennie laughs, hugging the pillow to her chest and lifts her phone back up to look at the next question. 

 

“So, @roses_are_rosie I hope that answered your question. We met at a tutoring session and I guess this kind of ties into the next question. Someone, @heejun asks how did we get together?”

“Ah,” Lisa says tonguing the inside of her cheek. “So this is when it becomes complicated and messy. Do you want to answer this one babe? You know it better than me.”

“Okay,” Jennie nods and unfolds her legs, placing them in Lisa’s lap as she strokes her legs. “Well where do I even begin with that?” she looks up at the ceiling, pondering for a moment before she finally sighs and looks ahead. 

“Alright, so because Lisa and I ran in different circles we really didn’t talk all that much or have the time to get to know each other. The only time I saw Lisa was if I went to the tutoring sessions with Jisoo which was honestly not that often. I was in a relationship as well so I wasn’t even looking at her romantically at all.”

Jennie glances at Lisa and the girl nods along, encouraging her to continue. “One day though there was this frat party on campus and I saw Lisa, she was just sitting there looking so awkward and uncomfortable that I decided to talk to her. Long story short we spent most of the night talking and we actually found out we had a lot of things in common.”

“And when I found out that I may have a huge crush on you,” Lisa said. 

“That’s where it gets messy,” Jennie sighs. “Lisa didn’t know I had a boyfriend and out of nowhere she just leaned over and kissed me. I was so shocked!”

“You slapped the shit out of me,” Lisa winced and felt her cheek as if she could still feel the impact from that hit. 

“Who just kisses someone like that?!”

“Give me a break! You were very pretty and nice and you liked R&B and I was gay and I panicked!”

Jennie smiled and shook her head before crossing her arms. “Well, anyways, so Lisa kissed me and yes, I slapped the shit out of her because I was thinking _'why the fuck would she just kiss me?’_ and so I literally fled the party and I avoided her at all costs which wasn't really that hard to do.”

Lisa rubs her ankles and shifts on the couch. “Honestly I felt so bad after I did that. I think more so because I couldn’t blame it on being drunk or anything. I legitimately just felt like I had to kiss you and once I realized how I was violating your personal space and that I had no right to kiss you- I seriously regretted it.”

In the following weeks, Lisa hadn’t seen Jennie once on campus. Any other time it would have been a regular occurrence considering that they rarely saw each other any other day but Lisa knew deep down it was intentional. It ate her up in the inside knowing she had done something so terrible like that and she had hoped that she would catch Jennie at the tutoring sessions with Jisoo only so she could apologize to her. On top of ruining what could have been a really good friendship, she had kissed someone else’s girlfriend, only finding out that Jennie was in a relationship when Jisoo told her. It made her feel even more like shit. 

When Jennie sees Lisa staring down at her lap, she nudges her softly with her foot and smiles when the girl grins at her. 

“I avoided her at all costs in part because I was so mad at her and because it made me feel weird. I had never really looked at girls like that-romantically at least, and now, here was this girl just kissing me. I felt conflicted and I didn’t like feeling that way so I made sure I never ran into her again or saw her for that matter.”

“Then you left,” Lisa groans. “If I didn’t get the point then, I had definitely gotten it now.”

“I went for an internship!” Jennie argues. 

“In New Zealand!” Lisa shakes her head. “All I could think about after I found out was that _‘this girl is so disgusted with me that she literally left the country.’_ I felt so depressed,” Lisa sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. 

“I couldn’t stay there and it wasn’t just because of you,” Jennie says shaking her head. “Yes you kissed me and yes, I was upset about that but I had gotten over it. Then I just started feeling uncomfortable-uncomfortable in my relationship and just with myself. I needed to leave and I did eventually get back in touch with you.”

“Oh God,” Lisa groans and rolls her eyes. “Keep in mind this was like months later! This girl literally sends me a message telling me _‘hey’_ like we’re friends or something,” she says pointing at Jennie. 

“Do you know how shocked I was?!”

Jennie smiles into the pillow and shakes her head. “How shocked?”

“I thought it was someone else until I realized I only knew one girl named Jennie and then I thought someone was playing a prank on me until you said _‘the girl you kissed at the party.’_ Do you know how scared I was? I didn’t even reply back to you for like a week.”

“The nerve,” Jennie rolls her eyes. “I reached out to you and the least you could have done was say _‘hi’_ back, not leave me on read.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Lisa waves her hand. “But I had no idea what to say! Keep in mind that was over a year ago so excuse me for being literally dumbfounded that the same girl would not only remember that but also reach out to me a year later.”

“She did get back to me a week later, like she said,” Jennie tells the camera. “The first thing she told me was sorry about that night and I immediately called her so we could talk.”

“It was so awkward,” Lisa said. “Was it for you too?”

“Yeah,” Jennie nods. “We weren’t even close to begin with it so it made things even weirder.”

“We ended up talking for like an hour though,” Lisa says looking at her wife. “Then you told me you had broken up with your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and you told me you had a girlfriend, idiot.”

Jennie tries to kick her but Lisa holds her legs down and smiles as she thinks back to that. “Babe, I didn’t even think you were trying to imply something. I just wanted to be honest with you.”

“I wasn’t trying to imply anything!”

“You hung up on me after I said that!”

“The call was getting expensive, I had to go anyways. Were you going to pay my international phone bill?”

“Whatever,” Lisa says rolling her eyes. “You were mad because I was dating someone, right?”

Jennie refuses to answer that and ignores the look that Lisa gives her so she could face the camera. “Needless to say it was always complicated for us because not only was I in Japan but now, Lisa was in a relationship. Whenever the other person was single, someone would be in a relationship- it was almost like we weren’t meant to get together.”

“But we did,” Lisa said squeezing her left foot. “Eventually, even though it took awhile we did. After Jennie came back from Japan I was graduating from university and we went out to eat and I just asked her if she was single and you know what this dork said?”

Jennie blushed, throwing the pillow at Lisa but she just caught it in her hands and threw it back at her. “She said and I quote, _‘what’s the point if you’re not?”_

“Lisa!” Jennie whined. “Why did you have to say it like that?!”

“That’s how you said it!” Lisa laughed and watched as her wife covered her face with the pillow, the tip of her ears burning red. 

“So anyways, @heejun I just so happened to be single and I asked her out, right in that restaurant and she said yes.”

Jennie only pulls the pillow away from her face when Lisa continues to squeeze her thigh and she glares over the top at her before grabbing her phone and moving onto the next question. 

 

“This question is pretty much a follow up to the answer before but @sseunie asks when was our first kiss?”

“It was at the restaurant the night she asked me out.”

“And I asked her if I could kiss her this time because I was still traumatized from that frat party.”

“She just didn’t want to get slapped again,” Jennie smirked. 

“Hell no,” Lisa frowned. “That hurt, plus you were wearing rings that day. You could have dislocated my jaw.”

Jennie laughs loudly, her hand covering her mouth before she passes the phone to Lisa and nods at it. “What’s the next question?”

 

“Okay… well, @myunjee asks who said I love you first?”

Jennie furrows her eyebrows as she thinks about the question and Lisa gives her a second to think as she waves at the camera. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Jennie points a finger at her wife. “She did.”

“Yep!” Lisa chuckles. “I mean, I did. I knew instantly when she came back from Japan that I was in love with her but we had just gotten together so I didn’t want to freak her out. I waited until like three months later and then I told her,” she nods. 

Jennie smiles at the memory, she remembers that night at her apartment like it was yesterday. Lisa had rented some movies since Jennie was spending the night and as they laid out on her futon eating popcorn and drinking beer, the younger girl had whispered it into her ear before telling her again. 

“This girl didn’t say it back to me until a week later,” Lisa frowns. 

“Hey!” Jennie laughs. “I wanted to be sure that I meant it when I said it, just like you.”

“Do you know how insecure I was that entire week?”

“Shut up!” Jennie said and pushed her away slightly. “Move on to the next question.”

 

“Okay okay, @tttanya asks us, what do we fight about and what was our biggest fight?” Lisa looks at Jennie who frowns at her lap before facing her wife. 

“Hm...nowadays I mean, we argue about who takes all the blankets at night, what we want to eat for dinner, our parenting styles. Really, stuff that most married couples deal with,” Jennie shrugs. 

“Yeah that’s true,” Lisa nods. “Our worst fight though?” she pauses and taps her fingers against one another before sighing, “it was probably the week before Christmas that one year, do you remember babe?”

Jennie cringes even as she nods her head. That particular fight was hard to forget about. Not just because it was over something so stupid too but it had snowballed into something so much bigger than that and almost ruined their relationship. 

“We were thinking about moving in together,” Jennie hummed. “But my dad was against it because he said we were too young to think about something that serious.”

“Who would have known that was complete bullshit,” Lisa mumbled underneath her breath. 

“My dad didn’t really support my relationship with Lisa and although I figured he would come along eventually, he just couldn’t. So one day he tells me that he wants me to meet this boy that is the son of his friend from church. I didn’t want to do it because I knew Lisa would be upset but I also didn’t want to disrespect my father so I went. It was probably the biggest mistake I had ever made.”

Jennie looks over at Lisa and the younger girl rubs her legs, squeezing her thigh in encouragement. “Unfortunately, the restaurant that we were at is also where Lisa’s friend, Chaeyoung worked as a waitress. I was so embarrassed when she recognized me and I knew that she was going to tell Lisa. When she looked at me I felt so ashamed but I deserved it, I shouldn’t have gone in the first place.”

“When Chaeyoung told me,” Lisa interjected, “I thought she was just messing with me but then Jennie wouldn’t answer my texts or my calls so I started to grow worried.  
Later that night when she finally came to see, she told me what happened but I was so pissed at her for doing that and that my friend, of all people, having to tell me that- it was just too much. We didn’t talk for like three weeks, we didn’t even see each other for Christmas.”

“That’s right,” Jennie nods. “Every time I tried to apologize to Lisa she would ignore me and I could understand why. It was wrong of me to even go on that date in the first place, not to mention it was disrespectful to our relationship after everything we struggled through to be together. Going on that blind date that day made it seem like my feelings for her weren’t valid and it took some time before she really got past that.”

Lisa leans over to take her hand, interlacing their fingers as she squeezes them and the girl smiles at her. 

“But nowadays our fights are much more boring,” Lisa says, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“If I make her mad all I have to do is let her touch my butt and she gets over it pretty fast,” Jennie chuckles. 

“It’s a work of art!” Lisa gasps scandalized. “Seriously, how could I stay mad at someone with an ass like that?”

Jennie laughs loudly, throwing her head back on the armrest and shakes her head as she tries to calm down. 

“You’re such an idiot. What’s the next question?”

 

Lisa sticks her tongue out at her but picks the phone back up to read the next one. “So @cameron asks us, what are our favorite foods?”

“Oh! This may be the easiest question today.” Lisa and Jennie both laugh at that before the older girl sits up to punch her in the arm. 

“Anyways!” Jennie giggles. “Lisa’s favorite food is gamjatang or french fries. She forces me to eat it with her at least once a week.”

“I don’t force you to do anything,” Lisa argues and squirms away as Jennie threatens to hit her. “But her favorite food is literally anything Korean. No matter what it is, Jennie will eat it.”

\---

When Lisa and Jennie come back to the living room, they’ve changed their clothes into comfortable sweats and t-shirts with Lisa taking a spot on the floor as Jennie sits on the couch behind her. 

Jennie waves at the camera as Lisa leans back to rest her arms on her legs before the older girl grabs her phone. 

“Alright, so this question is from @siyeon and it says biggest pet peeves?”

Lisa looks up at Jennie, laying her head against the couch and Jennie smiles before leaning down to kiss her, giggling as her wife pouts her lips every time she moves back. 

“Um...let’s see. Well, Lisa really hates it when I leave the windows open before we go to bed. I can’t help it though, it really helps me fall asleep.”

“It’s dangerous,” Lisa frowns, tipping her head back again. “Someone could like literally scale this complex and invade our apartment all because she leaves the window wide open.”

Jennie rolls her eyes and lifts her head back up so Lisa’s facing the camera. “Whatever, your turn.”

“Easy, Jennie hates it when I leave my socks lying around.”

“I really do! She loves wearing sneakers like you guys know her obsession with them. Like she’ll take her shoes off and literally carry them back to the room to put them on the shelf but she’ll toss her socks anywhere. I once found them balled up on top of the bathroom counter,” she frowns down at Lisa. 

Lisa laughs softly and Jennie punches her shoulder before leaning down to lay her cheek on the top of her head. “Next one?”

 

The younger girl grabs the phone and reads one from @jaesix, “he says biggest celebrity crushes?”

“Hm…” Jennie sighs. “Wait, you like that one girl from that show you’re always watching...Jane...Janie...Jane Rodriguez, right?”

“You mean Gina Rodriguez from Jane the Virgin?” Lisa laughs. “Yeah, she’s really pretty but remember, also that one singer in Korea, Jessi.”

“Oh yeah!” Jennie snaps her fingers. “I forgot that one, what about me?”

“That one girl,” Lisa says tipping her head back, “from that drama you really liked, Lee Sung Kyung, right? And that guy in Goblin, Gong Yoo. Literally, this girl was glued to her laptop every week. SHE. WAS. OBSESSED.”

Jennie laughs, shoving Lisa forward slightly before she shakes her head. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Babe, don’t lie. It’s not a good look on you.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Okay! Next question,” Lisa smiles. “@lili_yoo asks our favorite music?”

“We actually like the same type of music; pop, R&B, dance, soul. Really we could sit and listen to just about anything,” Lisa shrugs.

 

Jennie takes her phone from her to answer the next question and smiles as she reads it to herself. “Oh, um this one's for me. @yugy asks, what was the best and worst part of your pregnancy?”

“Hm...honestly, both of my pregnancies were pretty uneventful,” Jennie chuckles. “Like, the only thing with Hanna was I had a lot of heartburn so my mom was always making me things to drink in order to help with that. Hyun, there weren’t really any problems either. So I guess the worst was the heartburn and the best was feeling them kick inside of me or when Lisa would talk to them. They recognized her voice easily.”

 

“Okay, the next question is from @frankieee and it says, did you have a big or small wedding?”

“We had a small wedding, I would say,” Lisa nodded. “It was in New York because we were living there at the time. We had it outdoors and I remember the weather was really nice that day. We had our friends and family there so I thought it was perfect.”

“Me too,” Jennie nodded. “The fact that we even got to celebrate our relationship like that with so many people that we love was already amazing.”

 

Lisa leans to the side to kiss her knee and Jennie smiles at her. “Alright, @sam_96 asks, do we want more kids?”

“I’m fine with the way things are now, our family is perfect,” Lisa shrugs, “but if Jennie wanted to have another baby then I would be fine with that too.”

“I love kids,” Jennie chuckles. “Honestly, if we were to have kids through IVF again, we would probably have to wait since it’s so expensive but we have talked about adoption a couple of times. Right now though, I’m fine with the way things are too and I want to focus on Hanna and Hyun.”

Jennie scrolls through her phone and selects the next question as Lisa applies some chapstick to her lips. 

 

“Oh, @markie said, what is the cutest thing either of the kids has ever done?”

Lisa scoffs, “is that even a question? My babies are always cute 24/7! Hyun is just starting potty training and whenever he needs to use the bathroom, he points at his private part and says _‘I need to wee-wee.’_

Jennie laughs so hard that she almost topples over, she slaps Lisa’s shoulder in order to calm herself down and wipes at her eyes as Lisa giggles. “It’s adorable! Honestly and Hanna she really likes watching Jennie cook so she always helping out but she can’t really crack eggs so whenever she does, she always gets yolk everywhere.”

“Hanna said she wants to be a chef,” Jennie chuckles. “I think they’re cutest when they’re asleep. Hanna sleep talks sometimes and Hyun sleeps with his butt up in the air, I don’t even know why.”

Both parents laugh at that and Lisa reaches for the phone, looking for the next question. “Baby, @carlos_ya says, what is our favorite thing about each other?”

“Her eyes!” Jennie says automatically, tipping her head back to kiss both of Lisa’s eyelids. “They’re so expressive. If she’s mad, excited, or upset, all you have to do is look at her eyes and you’ll know.”

Lisa smiles happily and puckers her lips, getting two kisses before she sits up. “Like, I know you guys want to hear, _‘her smile’_ or _‘her lips’_ but honestly, I just love her ass.” Jennie smacks her arm hard and Lisa laughs as she tries to squirm away unsuccessfully. 

“Honestly! I love everything about her but seriously, it was nice before but after she had our kids, it’s a work of art.”

Jennie can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she hides her face in Lisa’s neck, suddenly shy and conflicted between punching Lisa or kissing her silly. She really can’t stand this girl sometimes. 

 

“Okay so we’re going to do three more questions then dip because we have to pick up the kids from Jisoo’s place,” Lisa says. “So, let’s see...babe, @ryu_joon asks us how did our parents feel about our relationship and coming out to them?”

“Well, my parents kind of already knew. Well, my stepdad did, he just kind of walked into my room one day when I was in middle school and he was like, _‘you’re gay right? You can tell me.'_ I was so shocked, I mean, yeah I was but the fact that he knew kind of made me weirded out for a while. My mom didn’t find out until I told her and that wasn’t until high school when I liked this girl in my gym class and felt like I needed my mom to know. When I got with Jennie, they were cool with it so my story isn’t really that interesting, plus Jennie made my mom a grandma so she loves her even more, if that's possible.”

“No fair,” Jennie frowned, tugging on her earlobe. “My story is so depressing. Keep in mind I was dating guys all the way up until college so there wasn’t really anything to tell my parents. It wasn’t until college when I started seeing girls differently and I was so scared that I literally locked myself in my dorm and I wouldn’t go anywhere.  
I had so much self-doubt and hate for myself, it was really bad,” Jennie shook her head. “It wasn’t until I was talking to my cousin, Hayi about how I felt that she was like, _‘bitch you sound like you’re bisexual’_ and I started crying. I never really was exposed to different sexualities or anything because my parents are pretty conservative. So after I had like that whole situation with Lisa, I started to think about how to approach my parents about this because I never told them I was bisexual.”

“Only your university friends and Hayi knew, right?” Lisa asked her. 

“Yep,” Jennie nodded. “No one else knew. I was too afraid to tell anyone and I was ashamed but when Lisa and I started to get serious, I was like _‘okay I really need to sit down and tell my parents’_ so I sat down with them and told them about being bisexual and being in a relationship with Lisa and it really went as bad as you think. Like my mom didn’t really say anything to me and my dad, he stopped speaking to me for awhile.”

Lisa looks up at Jennie and rubs her knees, smiling in comfort until she meets her eyes and smiles back at her. “They didn’t like the idea that I was seeing a woman or I guess they didn’t know how to deal with it, either way, it hurt. It hurt a lot. Like I told you guys earlier since my dad was against my relationship he tried to get me to see other men and they really wanted nothing to do with my relationship with Lisa, they even refused to meet her. After that disastrous blind date, I stopped talking to my parents for a while, actually. It wasn’t until I got pregnant with Hanna that my mom reached out to me and slowly my father came along after her. I wouldn’t let them see her until they told me that they were fine with my lifestyle and that they would meet my wife first.”

Jennie stops talking to press the heel of her hands against her eyes and Lisa moves from her spot on the floor, immediately wrapping her up in a hug and pressing her cheek to the top of her head.

“Let’s take a break for a little bit babe.”

\---

When Jennie turns the camera back on, Lisa pulls her onto her lap, slipping her arms around her waist and yawning briefly into her back until the girl squirms away, ticklish. 

“Alright so we’re nearing the end of this,” Jennie said. “Lisa is really tired so we need to hurry!” she laughed and discreetly tried to elbow the girl who only pushed her away halfheartedly. 

“I picked this question last night because I really liked it. User @whodatboy said what is your favorite memory as a family?”

“There’s so many though,” Lisa frowned kissing the back of Jennie’s neck. “We literally have done so much stuff together. I think that for one, my favorite memory is when we went to Alki Beach Park for the Fourth of July and Hyun started crying. He was begging for us to take him there and when we finally go, he’s scared of all the fireworks,” Lisa laughed. 

Jennie giggles and turns around so she can glance at Lisa. “That was pretty hilarious, I felt so bad for him though. We had to put those noise-canceling headphones on him just so he would calm down. Is that why you packed it?”

“Mm-hm,” Lisa nods. “What about you?”

“I think it was Thailand when we took the kids to meet your parents. They loved the kids so much, it really made me happy that day. I was just repairing my relationship with my parents but there were your own, already looking at them with so much love and it made me see them in a really different light. A good one,” Jennie nodded. 

“I love you,” Lisa said suddenly. “I really love you so much.”

Jennie looked down at her wife and she saw it in her eyes and she saw it in the way she smiled and yes, she knew that. “I know,” she whispered. “Me too.”

“What’s the last one?”

“It’s from…”Jennie said. “User @doubleb97 actually wants to ask you something, Lisa.”

“Oh, really? What is it?”

“Um...how did you propose to Jennie?”

“Ah,” Lisa chuckled. “I honestly thought no one would ask this. But um,” she scratched her head. “It was about three years after we got together and we had been living together for almost a year. I was really nervous but I knew that I wanted to marry her and I knew that I didn’t want to spend my life really, with anyone else. So one night we were just laying in bed after watching a movie and she was talking about her opinions on it, it was actually Before Sunrise, and while listening to her talk, I was like _‘damn this girl could literally read the nutrition label off a box of Frosted Flakes and I would hang off every word of it’_ so I just said screw it and I got off the bed and went into my sock drawer and pulled out the box. After I told her how much I loved her and how much I wanted and needed her- I asked her to marry me and she started crying so hard,” Lisa laughed. 

“Asshole!” Jennie said, smacking her thigh. “How could I not be emotional when you were saying all those things and literally holding a ring out for me?”

Lisa squeezes her around the waist and gently bites the side of her arm. “She said yes and really it’s been history ever since.”

Jennie rolls her eyes but she can't really disagree, so she smiles at the camera and nods her head. "That's true. Well, that does it for The Girlfriend tag today, I hope you guys are satisfied with our answers and sorry if this video is so long. Next week I'll have some new content up for you guys so make sure to like, subscribe, and comment on this video and keep your eyes out for more."

Lisa waves at the camera and just before turning off the Canon, Jennie leans down to kiss her on the cheek before giggling. "Alright, until next time guys, bye!"

"Bye!" the younger girl laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second installment into the life of married couple!lisa and jennie!


End file.
